


Smutty One-Shot

by 666Thats_fine666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Blowjobs, Comforting, Crying, Dean yelling at reader, F/M, First Time, Oral, Smut, Teasing, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Thats_fine666/pseuds/666Thats_fine666
Summary: Dean gets mad at Y/n, then Jack ends up conforting her and having sex with her. It's his first time. ;)





	Smutty One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jack is an innocent bean but I had to write this sksksk

"Fuck you, Dean!" Y/n yelled at her eldest brother.

He had just told her something she never wanted to hear, especially from someone she loved, "It's true, Y/n, and you know it! All you do is fuck everything up and don't even bother to pick up the pieces! You hurt everyone in your path, even me, Sam, and mom! You don't even spend time with your fucking family, the only people who truly ever loved you!! You're so pathetic." He yelled in her face.

Where was this coming from?! They were just doing research when Sam mentioned having a family outing and Y/n said she had to go somewhere already.

Now there were tears streaming down her face, and she was shaking with anger.

She shook her head and stormed off to her room.

She passed Jack, who had a look of confusion. "Y/n? What's wro-" before he could even finish, she slammed her door in his face.

"She's upset Jack, let her cool off." Cas said, putting a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Aren't we supposed to show her our support and love? That's what we do when Sam or Dean are upset." Jack asked, looking at Cas with a gentle smile.

"Yes but..she's..just let her cool off then talk to her. Ok?" Cas said taking his leave to his shared room with his lover Dean.

Jack nodded, going to his room as well.

~

While in his room, he could hear her sobs. His room was right next to hers and the walls were semi-thin.

Jack got up and sat next to the wall and put his ear near it, he swore he heard mumbling.

"He doesn't understand." Was all he could hear, along with, "I hate him!" Was she talking about Dean? Jack thought.

He knew she was crying because of him, he heard the whole argument. That's why he was in the hall.

I need to talk to her, Jack told himself. He got out of his room and knock on her door.

He heard shuffling, and it took at least a minute before she opened the door.

He could tell she was crying, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "What?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking.

She looked so fragile, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

That nobody was going to hurt her ever again, nobody was going to use those words like Dean had ever again.

That he loved her more than anything.

"I, um..can I come in?" He asked with a sad smile. She opened her door fully, allowing him to come in.

He looked around, spotting a lot of wet tissues on her night stand and in the trash.

"So, what do you want?" She asked softly, sitting down on her bed.

He just looked at her before kneeling before her, taking her ahold of her face with his hands.

"You're so beautiful, and you deserve so much more. Nobody should ever talk to you like that, ever. You don't know how special you are to me, and I understand what you're going through. I know things are hard, but I swear they'll get better. I love you so much, Y/n." Jack said, all of this was coming from his soul and heart.

He was surprised to hear those words come out of his own mouth. Usually he didn't know what to say, but the words just flowed out.

She had a face of shock and disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes again. "Di-did I say something wrong?" He asked, looking a bit hurt.

She just smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was full of passion. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before getting heated.

They pulled away after a minute, needing to breath. "I love you, too.." Y/n said, chuckling.

Jack smiled and pulled her in for another.

This kiss was more heated than before. "I need you, please." She pleaded with lust in her eyes.

Jack nodded and pushed her softly back on the bed. "I-I've never done this before, you know?" He said.

"I know," She laughed softly, "I'll guide you." She said unbuckling his buckle and pants. She could see the tent in his boxers.

She smirked, maybe she could do some foreplay before actually making love.

Y/n palmed him through his boxers, she loved the reactions from him. His soft moans, his face full of pleasure.

"Please.." he moaned. She knew what he wanted, she didn't mind at all. Pulling his boxers off, his fully erected cock sprung out.

Her mouth watered. She licked her lips, looking up at him through her eyelashes. His face was red with nervousness.

She licked his tip, slowly trailing down his shaft. "Fuck.." he moaned softly. She couldn't take it, she took his full length. She only gagged a little, which was surprising.

She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, earning moans from him. She was wet and really needed him inside her.

She knew he was close, so she pulled herself off him with a pop, he whined.

"Have you ever even masturbated, Jack?" She asked, because of his reactions and his moans when she sucked him.

"Well.." he laughed, embarrassed. "It alright." She reassured him.

She kissed him, licking his bottom lip asking for permission. He allowed her, opening his mouth only a little. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and started French kissing him.

He lied her down, kissing down her body. "I-I can't anymore with the teasing, I need you inside me please Jack." She begged him, earning a nod.

He pulled down her shorts down along with her underwear. Once he saw how wet she was, his cock started to throb. He aligned his cock with her entrance.

"I need you inside me so bad.." she groaned, her core was aching for him. Slowly, he inserted himself into her.

She moaned, enjoying his cock inside her. "Yes.." she breathed. He started to thrust slowly inside her. "You feel so amazing.." he moaned, sucking on her neck.

Sure enough, she was going to have at least a hickey or two.

"Faster, please." She begged, putting her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Fuck." He hissed as he picked up the pace. Her quite moans started getting louder, Jack had to kiss her so the boys and the others in the bunker wouldn't hear.

He started to thrust harder and deeper.

"Just like that, Jack." She moaned into his mouth. She felt her climax coming, and surely he did, too

"I'm so close." He moaned in her ear. His moans sounded like an angel singing to her.

He reached down between them and started to play with her clit, only bringing her closer.

"Jack! I'm going to-" she couldn't finish as she felt herself orgasm around his cock.

His climax was right around the corner, he couldn't help himself as he had his first orgasm inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, they both were breathing heavily. "That was amazing." She moaned.

As he removed his, still semi hard, cock from her his juices along with hers flowed out of her.

She whimpered at the loss of his cock from her. "Lets clean you up, ok?" He smiled, she nodded and smirked, looking at his ass.

~

After cleaning up, Y/n decided she would go on this family outing. As well as make up with Dean.

As they made it to the library, where everyone was, she felt like crawling back into her room and crying.

"Y/n." Dean breathed, closing his book.

"Are we going out or what?" She chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug and kept saying sorry.

"It's ok..I forgive you. Just please let's not fight again." She laughed. Sam smiled at this, his two siblings making up.

"Sam." Jack whispered. Sam looked at Jack, asking what was up.

"How was it losing your virginity??" He asked and Sam chocked.

THATS what he heard when he walked past Y/n's room.

"Yo- you and- so- wait." Sam was a sputtering mess now. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Yes. I had sex with Y/n." He said to Sam, everyone hearing.

"WHAT!?"

The End (of Jacks life lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a kudos and comment. No negativity please


End file.
